


The Bear and The Wolf

by Toffeechick281



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeechick281/pseuds/Toffeechick281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was also going to be called mating season but that sounded cheesy its about Holly C and Barry R and young loveish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holly pov

I love the wild, the feeling of the air rushing past me as I run through the forest every morning. But recently a certain bear of a boy was interrupting that peace. Barry Rabe whose running path had crossed over mine about a month ago and ever since then I've been feeling weird as he runs in front of me shirtless.

I can't stop thinking about him and it's not in an angry way. I was mulling over this as I walked up Monroe's drive way. Ever since he found me in the woods I've been seeing him every day after my morning run for what he calls "wesen training".

"Morning" he said as he opened the door.

"Today were going to be talking about something that is going to happen to the both of us in about two days, mating season" he said sounding like a teacher at my new school.

"Mating season?" I asked mildly scared at the thought.

"It's when certain species of wesen go into heat and have the desire to procreate, it lasts about a week and pretty much means you will stay away from any wesen males at that time or things could get bad fast" he said laughing forcefully.

"How am I going to do that? I have enough trouble with being human and now your saying i will have to change my rigorous scheduled and lock myself up for a week?" i yell, pacing at the idea of confinement.  

"It is incredibly important that you stay inside or you will find yourself unable to screw the brains out of the first wesen you find, especially if he is a species that also goes into heat around spring like we do" with his words ringing in my ears all i can think of is the sweaty torso of my new running competitor and my body flushing with anticipation. Pushing down that feeling I realise I've got to figure some way to avoid this at all costs.

"I will think of something to convince my mother that I need to be kept home for that time but it won't be easy" I grimace at the idea of arguing with her. Ever since I've come back from the wild child that i was she is not the woman I remember and is now just and angry bitter women. 

"You won't be able to reach me during this time so just remember all I have taught you and lock all your doors and windows" he smiled and offered me the rest of the ginger snaps that were sitting on the coffee table. As I nibble on the delicious baked good I hope this all goes event free but the twisted feeling in my gut says otherwise.

_**Please review. I'm editing this so hopefully it will make more grammatical sense and have less spelling mistakes.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Holly Pov

It was day one and I got top marks for faking having the flu,the raging fever my body was wracked with helped, and luckly my mother thought it was because I went running in the cold every morning not realising that I could run around the snow in my underwear and never get sick.

"I have to go to work and I will be home at six and will make you some soup for dinner, rest up" she said as she ran out the door for work and left.

I heard her leave and I just sighed in relief. I had shut all the windows and doors to keep the wesen smell out but it was still hard to not feel trapped in my own home and my body was rebelling against me, hormones rushing through me and all the could think was that I had to get out. 

I decided to watch some TV but the only thing that was on was stupid infomercials or old 70's reruns and the boredom was driving my insane. 

All I could think about was getting out of this house and running through the forest like I use to before home meant dinner at six and using soap when I wash and not being able to return to my old life was torture. It made my skin feel tight and hot like tiny bugs were running under it and the house felt tiny and cramped and if I didn't leave now I would explode. 

Scratching at my arms I decided a nice hot bath would help calm me down but I couldn't even get up the stairs before I fell to the floor after my muscles went into overdrive and my legs gave out from under me, aching like mad.

My face would not stop woging and turning towards the front door I could smell the most amazing scent.Pulling myself up I saw Barry standing at the forest edge bordering our house looking in worse shape than I was. The next thing I knew he was banging on the front door like the world would end of he didn't get in.

I grabbed the phone and called Monroe with shaking fingers but there was not answer and with that my resistance broke and the last thing i remember was turning the lock on the door and twisting the knob.

 

REVEIW. REVEIW. REVEIW.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

When I woke up I was in my old tree house, naked and with a warm body pressed up against my back. I roll over and see glowing gold eyes staring back at me.

"I see you finally woke up, i'm not surprised given our marathon last night" he smirked and sat up.

"What happened, everything is kinda blurry" I groan rubbing my head.

"You opened the door you pounced on me, growling and then you ran into the woods and after what seemed to be forever of me chasing you I followed your scent to here and found you sitting on the bed here and after that it gets sort of fuzzy for me too" he explained.

"How long have we been up here?"

"Almost a week, we've pretty much just been eating, sleeping and having sex, I don't remember much but it got pretty feral " he said pointing at the mess we had made of the small room.

"My name is Barry by the way, we've never actually said hello before" he laughed and held out his hand.

"I'm Holly and after what we just did I think were a bit over a hand shake" i groan and lay back down. Everything was just getting back on track and now this whole fucking thing was derailing everything.

"Well I suggest we find what is left of our clothes and head back to my house for a shower and some medical attention" he said and stands up.

"Why would we need medical attention?" i ask and as he turns around i can see some rather deep scratches running down his chest and a bite mark on his shoulder. Looking down at myself i see similar wounds and assumed they were inflicted during out mating session.

"Yeah we got a little wild, look you can call your parents at my place but right now all I want a shower and a meal that I didn't kill myself" he says pulling on his ripped pants.

"That sounds amazing, do you see anything of mine over there?" i ask not seeing my clothes anywhere.

"I think I got a bit excited getting you undressed" he said sheepishly holding up what was my pajamas's.

"My shirt is still wearable so why don't you take that and you can borrow something more suitable when we get back to mine" he says and hands me his top. its got some claw marks down the back but its long enough that it cover the important bits. We take an unfamiliar route to his house and see a worried looking women rush towards us as we approach the back door.

"Barry where have you been, I have been worried sick and nearly called the police but with your history I didn't want them to send the Grimm again and who is this" she blabbered all at once without letting either one of us get a word in.

"Mum calm down, this is Holly and we have been in a tree house the last two days because her heat triggered mine and we are both fine but are in need of a hot shower and some bandages" he smiled taking her hands in his. After she took a second to look at our bloody and filthy appearances and hurried us inside and went around gathering what seemed to be a hospital's supply of things. Letting his mother continue with what she was doing he took my hand and let me upstairs to the largest bathroom i had ever seen.

"I let you go first" he said turning on the water for me and walking towards the door to leave.

"I'm not bothered with us sharing, being naked has never been a problem for me" i said pulling off the shirt and stepping into the nearly scalding water. Seeing him do the same I actually got a chance to look at him properly without all the dirt and relise that he is quite attractive, feeling the heat rise within me again I turn around and focus on carefully getting the muck out of my wounds.

The shower was thankfully uneventful and soon I was dressed with Barry's mother wrapping gauze around my shoulder.

"Your welcome to call your mother, the phone is in the kitchen" she smiles and points to the room.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, i mean i'm the reason your son ran off for so long and you can not understand how guilty i feel about this whole situation"

"I meet Barry's father while I was in heat, and while it was not the best way to meet someone I would not change a single thing because if I did I wouldn't have my beautiful son and I am grateful everyday that I do" she said and packed up all the mess. 

"I'll just call my mum now"

 

An hour later I was sitting in my room listening to my mother scream her head off at me for leaving again and apparently a neighbor had seen me run off with Barry so she knew i was with a boy.

"Where the hell were you? It's been a week and you look like you've been attacked by a wild animal" she shrieked.

"I can't explain it, there was no way we could have stopped what happened but now its over and hopefully it will never happen again" i explain.

"I am just so disappointed in you, I will figure out your punishment later" she says and leaves my room, slamming the door behind her.

"Could this get any worse?"


	4. Chapter 4

I had been grounded for the six weeks until school began and of course I walk into class the first person I see is Barry laughing around with his friends. Ever since I was back school has been about the most difficult thing I've had to reintroduce myself with. I picked up the school work part pretty quickly but it was the delicate ecosystem of the students that I was completely miserable at. Head cheerleader Amber McQueen was the main reason for horrible existence that was my life.

"Hey loser I heard about your freaky sex romp in the woods with Barry, what exactly did you say to him to convince him that you were worth screwing?" she snickered.

"Look just leave me alone, I have never done anything to you and I can not figure out why you are so determined to torture me" I snap back.

"Because it's just so easy" her and group of clones laugh. Luckily for me Mr Simmons walked in and saved me from being picked apart by the hellish vultures.

 

Lunch was hell yet again. Everything in the cafeteria smelled horrible and I couldn't stop staring at Barry while I picked at my "meatballs" which could not edible no matter how much gravy you sloshed on them. After about the sixth time he caught me looking at him Barry made his way over to my table and sat down next to me.

"I heard what amber said to you and I just wanted to say i'm sorry that she's got her claws into you because of me" he said. Before I could say anything in return the little of my lunch I had been able to eat was making a quick and unwanted return and before I knew it I had thrown up all over him.

"I am so sorry" I blurt before I run out of the cafeteria.

I wind up in the nurses office and after answering all of her questions she asked one I was dreading.

"Is it possible your pregnant?" she asked, placing a hand on my knee.

"Oh my god, my mother is going to kill me" i groan and clutch the bucket in my arms tightly.

"Look honey you might not be, how about you do a test and then we will know for sure" she says calmly and hands me a plastic stick thing.

"What do I do with it?"

"Well there is two options you can either pee directly onto the end here or pee into a cup and just dip it, I would suggest option two myself" she smiles and leads me to the disabled bathroom attached.

 

"My life is over" I say as I see the word pregnant staring back at me.

"Hey nurse do you have any midol? i got wicked cramps?" I heard Amber from behind me.

"OMG is that what i think it is? Wait until everybody hears about this" she squeals and starts furiously texting.

Yep my life is over.


	5. Chapter 5

H POV

Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be a species that has a fundamental urge breed at such a young age.

 

"We need to talk about this" I told him when we met for coffee.

"I know " he said.

"Well what is your involvement going to be with this child" I said sipping my drink.

"I would never abandon my child, even if my instincts would let me" he said smiling at me.

"Another thing, parents"

"My mother knows" he said quietly.

"My mother will do everything she can to force me to either get an abortion or give the baby away" I blubbered, bursting into tears.

"Hey, nothing bad will happen to our baby" he whispered pulling me into a hug.

"Move in with me" he said with a serious look on his face.

"The only time we have ever spent together was during a hormone fueled week that neither of us really remember and now you expect us to live with each other not only dealing with my mother who will not take any of this well and what will your parents say when you bring home a pregnant girl" I with tears and snot running down my face. 

"I'm there only son and your carrying their first grandchild I think you will be fine, we can figure something out with your mother" he laughed.

"Fine I will tell my mother tonight and then we will talk after that"

It was a very tense dinner all round. My mother was angry about something from work and I was scared about how he would react.

"Mum I have something to tell you"

"Yes, and if it has something to do with that boy you ran off with I don't wanna know" she replied.

"I'm pregnant" I said louder than I would have hoped. I didn't have time to think before her ring covered hand slashed my face with enough force to knock me off my chair.

"Get rid of it, I won't have some whore as a daughter" she hissed kicking my legs. I could feel myself woging but I kept it down.

"No, I will not kill my baby " I yelled back.

"How dare you, after everything you have done to me? You are not the daughter I lost and you never will be" she yelled.

"Will never be that girl, she is gone and isn't coming back so stop hating me for the fact that I changed when I had to fend for myself for nine years alone in the forest" I scream and just want to get out of here.

"How dare you?" she screamed throwing a plate at me as if what I was saying was going to open up the gates of hell in our dining room. In retaliation I woged and roaring at her, falling into a crouch.

"I knew you were a freak from the moment you came back, get out of my house this second and if you ever return you will regret it" she hissed.

"I hope you rot in hell" I spat and got the suitcases I had packed before she got home. I walked until i had no idea where I was anymore and called Barry to come and pick me up from the gas station at the edge of town.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he said joining me on the curb.

"Cold, tired and hungry"

"Let's go home" he whispered as he hugged me close.

After helping me get my bags into his truck we set off towards the place that might finally become I've needed since I came back to civilization. His mother met us at the car as we pulled up the drive.

"Honey, here let me get something for your cheek" she said as soon as she saw me. I had forgotten about the cut on my face.

"Thank you for everything" I said and felt safe for the first time since coming back to humanity.


	6. Chapter 6

I have been living with Barry for a week now and it's been strange to say the least. I found out that Barry sleep walks and so I would wake up to find him almost lying on me most mornings with no idea how he got there.

"Hey we need to get up for school" he mumbled with his face in the pillow, not really wanting to be saying it.

"Do we really have to?" I said just as excited to getting out of bed.

"Yes because if you don't I will take the covers and hide them again" Diane said from the door way.

"Barry what are you doing in here, last time I saw you, you were asleep in your own room" frank said standing behind her.

"I think he sleep walks" I said peeling him of me.

"I remember when I did that with your mother; expect we lived in different houses at the time so I would wake up in my boxers on her door step" frank said, laughing at the memory.

It took Barry thirty more minutes to fully rise from bed and he was living up to his species reputation by the way he was grumbling about getting food.

After ambling into the kitchen and finishing the last bowl of Cheerios's much to Barry's disappointment.

"Oh will you shut up, you big baby" I snapped, only to slap my hand over mouth at my rudeness.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I said bursting into tears.

"Oh honey your hormones will only get worse from here, I'll book your first doctor's appointment today while your at school" Diane said.

"You would do that for me?" I cry even harder.

"Of course sweetie, every girl needs a mother to help with these sort of things and you don't have that and I have always wanted a daughter and you have given me that opportunity" she smiles and gives me a hug.

"Guys get dressed for school or you will be late" his dad said taking our plates away.

 

"Hey" T.B said sitting next to me. I had barley spoken to T.B except when he came to visit Barry at home.

"Why are you talking to me?" I said kinda nervous.

"You are carrying my best friend's child so I thought we should talk at some point" he said handing me a stick of gum as an ice breaker.

"Won't your popularity plummet it your seen talking to the school slag?"

"Na, your way cooler than her" he said joking with me.

"If Barry put you up to this than its fine, but you don't have to" I whispered.

"Na I think he would kill me if he thought we would ever even make eye contact, the whole mate thing is a bitch" he laughed.

"You have no idea"

"Ok class today I will assign your lab partner's for this term" Mr Peterson said.

 

"Here, let me" T.B said helping me get something out of my locker. I turned to see Barry glaring full on at T.B for touching me.

"Calm down you idiot" I smiled and hit him on the shoulder as we the bell for lunch rang.  
Lunch with Barry and his friends was weird in so many ways, especially because Jason was curious about Blutbad's, but was too nervous to ask so he just kept staring at me.

"What" I said really slowly.

"Is it true that you go nuts over the colour red?" he asked carefully like I was about to bite his head off.

"Yes, if I see the colour red I will act weird" I mumbled sarcastically eating my sandwich. 

"Give me the rest of your cheeseburger" I said, my mouth watering at the thought of it.

"No, it's mine" he said holding it closer.

"Give it to me NOW" I growled launching across the table and going for his food. After grabbing his food and eating it with surprising speed that I noticed how feral I was and burst into tears for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Hey it's ok, I don't need it anyway" he rushed to calm me down.

"Seems my hormones have got the better of me" I sputtered.

Later that night as Barry dropped me off at Monroe's for dinner I suddenly realised that I didn't want him to go.

"Wait here" I said rushing out of the car and up the drive.

Not even waiting for Monroe to answer door I barged in and found him in the kitchen.

"Can Barry stay for dinner?" I asked, tears bubbling up at the thought of him going home.

"Hey it's fine, he can stay" he said worried that he might need to deal with a crying teenager.

"Thank you" I said running out the door.

"Hey Monroe said its fine" I said running into the car.

"I don't know" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please?" I said pocking out my bottom lip and looking sullen.

"Fine, but I can't promise I'll be polite" he groaned.

"Come on, I'm starving" I smiled pulling him out of the car.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Barry was taking me to get ice cream after my scan and I think it only just hit him about the baby. Seeing our child on the screen made him turn green and almost fall off his chair.

I'm so glad that Jargabar were protective of there children or he would have run for the hills as soon as he saw that little person growing inside me. Because of his queasiness he barley touched his choc chip so I scarfed it down like I have been with everything edible in the last week. Oddly enough Barry had been stashing food under my bed when he was sleepwalking so I've had plenty of food for me to eat, I asked frank about it and he said it was a bear thing.

"Barry, come quick" I yelled as I felt something flutter in my stomach.

"What?" he said as he came rushing towards me.

"The baby moved, it moved" I whispered I placed my hands on my stomach feeling the little bump that was getting bigger everyday. For what seemed to be the first time he smiled about the baby.

"It felt like birds in my belly" I smiled and gasped as I felt again. I tickled and made me wiggle, which then made Barry laugh. Taking advantage of the moment I kissed him. What surprised me is that he didn't flinch at the kiss. Instead he pushed his lips back on mine and put his hand on my waist. We kept on kissing until one of us needed to breath and then went back to kissing again. Him touching me was driving me mad if I wasn't as pressed as close as I could to Barry and before I knew it, it was like having flash backs to the tree house. We fumbled our way to his room dropping clothes on the way. It felt like my skin was on fire and if I didn't have him right then right now I would explode.

 

I woke up stretching and with the overwhelming need to pee and unfortunately in my rush to the bathroom I woke up Barry who roared as he fell off the bed while trying to grab the sheets.

"Did we do what I think we did?" he asked while still lying on the floor.

"I think we did" I said giggling at him.

"Guys dinner is ready" Diane said opening the door and seeing us in this state we were in and she cover her mouth to try and hide her laugh.

"Get dressed and wash up for dinner, its pasta with trimmings" at the thought of food I was searching for my clothes and had almost got all of them except my bra.

"Looking for this?" Barry said behind me holding the piece of fabric to his chest.

"Could I please have that back now?" I asked smiling at him.

"Sure, but don't you think it suits me?" he said and flung it at me. Feeling that fluttering again I looked down and rubbed my stomach and then I noticed it begin to rain, pouring down with such force. 

"Hurry up, we need to go down for dinner" he said handing me my clothes and joining me for a second to watch the rain. 

That night I lay in bed thinking about what Barry and me did earlier on, what it meant for us. Were we a couple? Was it a one-time thing or will it happen again? I tried not to think about it and go to sleep but it was not until Barry did his nightly walk from his room to mine and cuddled up to me that sleep fell upon me.

The next morning I woke up to feel the heat of summer beat down on my and having Barry holding me didn't help. I was thankful that it was a weekend so I didn't have to endure school until Monday.

"Barry get off me, it too hot" I said trying get his arm off me. He groaned and tried to hold me tighter. I wiggled some more and then realised I had to pee again really bad.

"Barry if you don't let me go I will wet my self" I whimpered and as soon as I said it his arm flew off my waist and his eyes shot open.

"Thank you" I said rushing to the bathroom. After washing my hands I walked out to find Barry had fallen back asleep in the two minutes it took me to pee.

"If I get down stairs first I get the last piece of toast, remember today your mother starts locking the cupboards" I said and made my way to the kitchen, briefly stopping so I was not knocked over by Barry trying to beat me to the food. Because of Barry's sleep stashing Diane had started to lock the cupboards until after breakfast.

"Because its so hot today I thought I'd invite the boys over for a day in the pool and I will take you shopping for a swim suit and probably some maternity clothes as well, Barry you're coming  too" Diane said pouring some juice into a jug for us.

"You just want me to carry everything" he grumbled and finished his bowl.

"True but also you need clothes" she replied.

Ever since I came back into humanity shopping had always felt strange to me, Mainly changing rooms.

"Barry go and find what you need and then come over to the women's department, find the husband chair and wait until were done" Diane said waving him off.

"I will help you find some things and then you can try them on, if you need help with things just call" she said guiding me towards some racks of women's clothes.

 

Jason and TB met us at home and it took us all of fifteen minutes to get changed and into the cool water. It felt strange being in what felt like my underwear. My stomach was noticeable now and the boys kept sneaking glances when they thought I wasn't looking.

"I won't bite, you can look if you want" I said doing slow laps around the pool. I remember being taught to swim as a child but I was surprised about how much I could still do.

"Does it feel weird?" Jason asked coming closer.

"Sometimes, but other times it feels cool" I said, slowly stroking the bump and feeling the flutter again.

"Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes" Frank said through the back door. I knew from the smell that we were having BBQ, nice juicy meat.

"I will be right back" I said getting out of the pool and grabbing my towel. I walked into the kitchen and took the plate that was handed to me. 

After lunch we hung out a bit more and wound up watching a movie until late into the evening and for once I felt happy and at home and wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm getting bigger everyday and the now all I can wear is my maternity clothes and Barry's T-shirts and it was driving everybody insane.

"I want ice cream," I said at four in the morning kicking Barry out of bed.

"Get it your self," he said lying on the floor.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I cried, tears randomly running down my face.

"Mint or double choc chip fudge" he said pulling himself from the tangle of sheets that followed him to the floor.

"Both, oh and mixed with spicy mustard and green olives," I said rolling over and trying to get comfy.

"Why do I do this for you again?"

"Because its all for your baby" I grumbled into the pillow.

After enjoying my gooey treat and whining about being uncomfortable before we both fell asleep.

The next morning at school I was with my math tutor and I was about to rip my hair and her throat out.

"You need to try harder, just think about it more," she said pushing the book closer to me.

"Well I don't get it and your making me mad just thinking about it" I said pushing the book back.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said getting up and waddling out of the room.

Walking back to the stupid class I noticed Barry playing skins and shirts soccer and I hadn't noticed I had my mouth open until I felt myself dribble a little. God this whole this was getting confusing.

 

It was late that night and for the life of me I could not sleep. My hormones where out of control and I was more turned on then I had been in my entire life and nothing was helping.

"Hey Barry wake up" I whisper. He groaned and rolls over to glare at me.

"You have keep me from getting a complete nights sleep for almost a week now, what is it" he grumbles.

"Never mind, it was dumb anyway" I whisper.

"I'm sorry, what's bothering you" he says gentler this time and puts a hand on my belly.

"I'm so horny i'm about a minute from ripping my hair out" I groan and press my face into my pillow.

"Has this been going on for a while?" he asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

"For about a month now, I didn't want to bother you with it and usually I can deal with it on my own but it's been getting worse lately" I blush. The more I've got to know him, the more I've become embarrassed at thing that never used to bother me like nudity and sex.

"Trust me, all you had to do was ask" he says and kisses me.

"Really?"

"I am a teenage boy, when a girl as hot as you want sex there isn't much that makes us think twice" he laughs.

Then he sits up and pulls off his shirt and starts to kiss me again. Running my hands down his back he rolls us over so i'm sitting in his lap and he is on his back as he lifts my sleep shirt over my head to revel i'm naked underneath. I can feel him getting hard against me and it is just spurring me on.

"I can't wait much longer" I groan as he kicks off his boxers and there is nothing between us. It's an desperately long second before he enters me but once he does its a deep rush of pleasure and it just gets better once he starts moving. We take our time building to climax and just enjoying each other while we rock together.

Once we finished we laid on his bed with his arms around my belly where are child was wiggling after being woken up with our activities. It was a special moment that I didn't want anything to interrupt but my mind would not stop racing with thoughts that this was all a mistake and he was just going to leave us. 

"Stop thinking and go to sleep" he whispers as he kisses the back my neck and gently strokes my stomach till i drift off.


	9. Chapter 9

Ideas and reviews would be happily received.

The heat was horrible, it was about 110 most days and nights weren't any better. I was seven months and being pregnant while being this hot was just hell.

"Stop hogging the fan, there is enough room for both of us" he groans as he shoves me lightly to the side.

"I am the pregnant one here so i should get more of the heat and also because I'm pregnant you should get me some frozen yogurt so I might be able to cool down" I say and shove him back away.

"Why should I, all you do is yell at me and complain all the time" he yells and stomps off towards the kitchen.

Feeling my hormones surge I felt tears rush down my face and knew I had to get out of there before either one of us said something we regretted. Pushing myself off the sofa and walking towards the door I quietly slipped out and waddled as fast as my legs could take me and soon found my old tree house where this whole mess started.

 

"I knew I would find you here" I heard Barry's voice from behind me but I didn't turn around.

"I just needed to get back into the wild for a bit, let my instincts take over" I whisper knowing he could hear me. He slowly walked towards me and put his hand on my arm, guiding me over to a large tree stump so I could sit down.

"So what are we in this relationship, are we good friends who are having a baby and sometimes have sex or is this something more?" I said.

"I think there is something here but we should wait until the baby is born before we decide on any big feelings, I'm not saying I'm going to bail on you or anything but we might change our minds when a kid is in the picture" he said.

"I think that's best, but if I see you flirting with any girl at school I will not be help reasonable for my actions" I joke.

"I can't cheat on you even if I wanted to, which I don't" he said.

"And that makes me feel really guilty" I said.

"Because of poor impulse control and the primal need to mate we now have a baby, and I'm not saying I regret the baby, but we need to think about what kind of life we will have when there's three of us" he said.

"Look your parents are going to help if we need it and yes we will make mistakes but all parents do, look how my mum turned out" I said.

"Lets talk more later, before we both get into an argument over something" he said. We took are time walking back to his house and for a second I felt like we were two animals just being apart of nature.

 

It was Friday night football and I was stuck watching Barry playing football till the end of the game and I was bored before it even began. The half time show was pretty much borderline porn with amber as the main star. When she was done she ran over to Barry to give him a "good luck kiss".

"Hey Amber" I yelled as I waddled over and grabbed Barry for the kiss she tried to steal.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't like you getting kissed by girls who aren't me, and I like kissing you" I whispered.

"Amber why don't you give your own boyfriend a kiss, rather than mine" I said sweetly.

"It always good luck for the head cheerleader to kiss the quarterback after half time" she said draping herself over Barry.

"Do you see this?" I asked rubbing my bump.

"Yea, so what?"

"It means that my boyfriend, who I live with by the way, will be with me until were old and grey and in that time you will be married to a your fourth husband who is cheating on you with his secretary and I will be home with the same man and not spend my days fretting if i'm getting wrinkles because this man will find me beautiful until the day I die for fuck off and leave us alone " I spat at her.

Only then did I realize that I had answered pretty much all the questions me and Barry had asked each other before.

"Hey I gotta go,but we will talk later" he said kissing me .

"This is not over" she hissed and stalked off. I made my way back to my seat where my friend Mary was waiting with hotdogs and soda.

"Hey what was all that about?" she asked and handed me my food.

"I think I just told Barry I love him" I said smiling like an idiot.

 


End file.
